plush_react_animal_showfandomcom-20200213-history
Elmo's world (vhs) / quotes
mikey : is Elmo not moving in the intro? 1 rudolph : don't worry about it.its okay.nothing to see here. 1 mikey : the door moves. 1 rudolph : and the ballerinas dancing in the door. 1 rudolph : woah! The baby is doing a bungee dance. 1 both : five elephants! 1 rudolph : lookout! Take cover! 1 mikey : do mailbox dance? 1 rudolph : no! 1 mikey : books! 3 rudolph : take cover! 3 mikey : wow that's a lot of books. 3 rudolph : mr noodle sitting on a book. 3 mikey : open the pages. 3 rudolph : ooooh. That's silly. 3 rudolph : he put the glasses upside down. 3 rudolph : feels the furry monster. 3 rudolph : cats read books? 4 mikey : no. 4 rudolph : you can read books with your cat. 4 rudolph : mr.noodle's book is upside down. 3 mikey : the girl loves books. 4 rudolph : look at her eyes looking down at the book. 4 rudolph : the girl who loves books reading the girl who loves books book. 4 mikey : shades tickling elmo. 3 rudoplh : the books are talking. 4 Rudolph : it's a book. 5 Mikey : that's a worm. 5 Mikey : a worm lays music notes. 5 Rudolph : it is Elmo's world. 5 Mikey : Elmo plays the piano. 5 Rudolph : doors gonna barf. 5 Mikey : is he gonna barf music? 5 Rudolph : it's a rain of trumpets! Duck! 5 Mikey : violin. 5 Rudolph : recorders. 5 Mikey : kazoos. 5 Mikey : there's a drum in Dorothy's fishbowl. 5 Rudolph : the shade is dancing. 5 Mikey : mr.noodle how do you play music with a drum? 5 Rudolph : ooooh! Mr.noolde has a drum wears his back! 5 Rudolph : mr.noolde is spinning! 5 Rudolph : he's getting dizzy! 5 Mikey : he forgot the drumsticks! 5 Mikey : he's gonna crack his back. 5 Rudolph : he's gonna fall down. 5 Mikey : redo. 5 Rudolph : mr.noodle is rolling! 5 Mikey : OH! Mr.noodle is shaking! 5 Rudolph : he got shaked by the drums! 5 Mikey : the kid is doing the drums with cymbals. 5 Mikey : wow. I like to make instruments. 5 Rudolph : actually,we don't have instruments. 5 Mikey : don't worry.we get it on our birthday. 5 Rudolph : hello baby.how do you make music with a drum? 5 Mikey : that's not a drum. That's a bowl. 5 Rudolph : he's making music with a bowl. 5 Mikey : yes! A guitar! 5 Mikey : how many Syrians does this guitar have? 5 Both : one,two,three,four strings,five and six strings! 5 Mikey : six strings on a guitar! 5 Both : yay! 5 Rudolph : we count the strings on a guitar! 5 Mikey : drawer is dancing 6 Rudolph : look out! Drawer is gonna hit his butt! 6 Mikey : trombone make music? 6 Rudolph : yes! 6 Mikey : there's a ballerina in the music box 6 Rudolph : the birthday cake has a guitar 6 Mikey : the birthday kids doing a dance in the birthday music 6 Rudolph : do birds make music? 6 Mikey : yes.he's doing the tweet 6 Rudolph : it's big bird 6 Mikey : the girl is doing the paper music 6 Rudolph : Oscar is making music with trash cymbals 6 Mikey : hey look it's a caveman 6 Rudolph : there's a sound of the stream 6 Mikey : there's that caveman again 6 Rudolph : he's doing the grunting 6 Mikey : he practice the music 6 Rudolph : it's an accordion 6 Mikey : Elmo has a bellybutton 6 Rudolph : it's a clarinet just like swuidward's from spingebob 6 Mikey : Elmo is playing the banjo 6 Rudolph : it's Harry.he doing the humming 6 Category:DVD quotes Category:Vhs quotes Category:Elmo's world quotes